the Tachyon Darkness series
by Darth Exodius
Summary: This is a planned bookseries. Give feedback and suggestions for chapters that you want to see.
1. Tachyon Darkness:Rebirth

This is pokemans. Deal with it.

Ash was being an idiot as usual, trying and failing to catch Pokemon. He was oblivious to the explosive charge thrown on to his back by a Shadow Trooper, who's code name was ROCH676, and the other Shadow Trooper, who's code name is Trolll776, with the remote to blow it up. Misty was thinking about telling him about it, but remained silent. Brock fell off a bridge because he's a blind lad. Trolll776: "Can I blow this hatch?" Roch676: "Do it for the Imperium Reich." He blew the charge and two of them fled, unaware that their leader was soon to return...

Castelia City, Unova; Time, 1333; Stardate 65928

The people's republic of Castelia City was losing its war against the Tachyon Empire, and their morale was waning. Steven was the leader of the diplomatic Rebellion, and he saw the lost war far too late, because before long, his head was on display in the throne room, another reminder of the Empire's power.

In the chaos and confusion of the Tachyon Civil War, not one faction noticed, during the fighting for control of the Unova Region, that their leader was regenerating himself directly in the middle of the largest battlefield. The General commanding the 35,000,000 defending troops to hold their fire, after watching a live holofeed showing it. The attackers stopped as well, confused. When they finally stopped shooting at each other, they saw a life form in the center of the battlefield. Then they heard a familiar voice: "Imperials! I have returned."

I know this chapter is bullsh¡ttingly short, but I'm running out of ideas. Send some in for me.


	2. Tachyon Darkness: Saboteur

Tachyon Darkness: Saboteur

 _Continued from Tachyon Darkness: Rebirth_

All around the galaxy, Imperials who had been fighting against each other for 36 years began to lay down their arms as quickly as the news of the revival of the Grand Lord Admiral of the Imperium Reich's spread. Victory Generamon and Lord General Kemsallig* were overjoyed with the news, because it meant two things: that the Civil War was over, and the reconstruction efforts were going to begin. Lrd. Gen. Kemsallig rushed over to give Christopher a large hug, and because she was in her (attractive) female Charizard anthro form** , she knocked both herself and Chris onto the floor. Christopher couldn't breathe because Makayla's HHH cup breasts was in his face. Makayla heard a muffled yell and got up. Christopher was wheezing from his close shave with the most humiliating death. "Next time, when... we hug each... other like that..., make sure to not... suffocate me with your... boobs." Victory Generamon was laughing at how the homecoming went. "Sorry, my love..." "It's fine. At least my regenerative abilities help me recover." Christopher had a nearly unstoppable ability to regenerate lost limbs. (For example, if he lost his head, he would instantly regenerate it. Its overpowered) "Sooo... You want to have some private time in our quarter's?" Makayla asked, wondering if he was still the same man she lost. "Meh, might as well, considering I was captured by gnome's." Trolll776 walked in at that precise moment. He started to snicker. "Sydney was waiting for your return. She is in our quarters as well." (Sydney was a bit on the sexual side for sure, but it shouldn't be surprising, with her II cup breasts, blonde with cyan streaks hair and bubble butt. Sydney is a shiny female Charizard anthro. Makayla is a brunette-furred shiny female Reshiram anthro, also with a bubble butt, who gets turned on often in the presence of Christopher. Makayla's hair goes down to her knees, and is white with red streaks.) Makayla felt herself turning on, and she ran to their quarters in order to hide it. (When Sydney and Makayla asked if they could become Pokémon sluts, they didn't realize the transformation would boost their sex drives. This was especially damaging to Makayla, because it would spike randomly. Sydney often just plays with her breasts to control it. They also didn't know that they wouldn't be able to wear clothing anymore, because when they transformed, the two of them grew to 10 feet tall, tearing up said clothing.) Christopher followed Makayla, and I'm censoring this lemon because I want to troll my friend Vincent. He is hairy as h*ll and precisely 6 feet tall.

 _To be continued..._

So many targets, so little time


	3. Tachyon Darkness: Unification

Tachyon Darkness: Unification

 _Continued from Tachyon Darkness: Saboteur_

As the Tachyon Civil War ended, Billions of rebel cells disbanded and joined the Tachyon Military. Border (from the Anime World Trigger,) had refused an ultimatum sent to them by the Puppet Master himself, Dark Superior Generamon. As Imperial troops began to surround Mikado City, Yuma Kuga stumbles upon a 30 year old datachip describing Imperial Triggers in their fullest detail.

Field Marshal Impirika Tarkin watched his troops surround and slowly capture Mikado City, destroying all in their path. He had never seen something so... Hideously beautiful in his 78 years in the military. He became so engrossed in the glamour that he didn't notice Makayla(Who had transferred her mind to her human body.) Walking up behind him. "What is the status report of the destruction of this Rebellion?" "They are vastly outnumbered and have been overrun more times than we can count." "Good. This will be over within the hour." She walked away from the bridge and went toward Christopher's living quarters. When she arrived, she found Sydney playing with her breasts, moaning with the pleasure she was feeling, and Chris was asleep. Makayla transformed into a Serperior, but she noticed that her human breasts hadn't been absorbed into her body, like the rest of her human parts. Her clothes were still attached to her body, apart from her jeans. Makayla was starting to panic because of the human breasts on her Serperior form. Yeah, sure, she is 8 feet long, but the breasts got rid of her intimidation factor. She slid over to Chris and, feeling freezing cold, tried and failed to cover herself in blankets. Christopher woke up and covered his first true love with the blankets the she couldn't pull up and over herself. Then he realized that despite being a Serperior, she had her human breasts. He started to blush. " Can't you Sssssee something wrong with thissss form?" "Well it helps your cuteness factor." Chris started to take off Makayla's clothing, and it was Makayla's turn to blush. "C'mon, lets sleep together." The next morning, both Makayla and Sydney were Serperiors with human breasts.

 _To be continued..._

Titties! XP


End file.
